Ich will mehr als nur dein Rivale sein
by Shipper305
Summary: Das war kein Beykampf, es ging um romantische Gefühle und Liebe, etwas worin sich Gingka gar nicht auskannte und nicht damit umzugehen wusste. Seitdem sein Rivale ihn besiegt hat, nachdem Kyouya bei der Dark Nebula trainiert hat, hat er Gingka mit vollkommen anderen Augen gesehen. Er hatte sich in den willensstarken, optimistischen Pegasusblader verliebt.


Stille. Zuerst herrschte nur Stille, alle Augen waren auf das Stadion gerichtet. Der Beykampf war vorbei, der Sieger stand fest. Der lang erhoffte Sieg, nach jahrelangem Training, all der Anstrengung und den Kämpfen, die zumeist in einem Unentschieden endeten, war nun endlich ein klarer Sieg zu sehen. 'Ja!' schrie Kyouya und streckte eine Faust in die Luft, ein siegreiches Grinsen auf den Lippen. Die goldenen Augen seines Gegners waren noch einen Moment auf die beiden Beys gerichtet. Einer davon war sein eigener, Galaxy Pegasis, welcher momentan einfach da lag, der andere hingegen, Fang Leone, drehte sich noch immer im Kreis, wenn auch schwach. 'Kyouya-san!' brüllte ein stämmiger junger Mann überglücklich und führte einen kleinen Freudentanz auf im Zuschauerbereich, 'Kyouya-san hat es geschafft! Kyouya-san hat Gingka besiegt! Kyouya-san ist der stärkte Blader! Kyouya-san!' freute sich Benkei weiter über den Sieg seines Idoles über dessen Rivalen, während ihm Freudentränen in die Augen stiegen. Die restlichen Zuschauer waren alle erstaunt, immerhin war es das erste Mal, dass Kyouya Gingka besiegt hat, aber besonders groß war ihre Verwunderung nicht, da sie sich der Stärke des grünhaarigen Bladers bewusst waren. 'Er hat es wirklich geschafft', murmelte Madoka.

Es sollte noch ein kurzer Moment vergehen bis der besiegte Blader Augenkontakt mit seinen Rivalen aufnahm und lächelnd feststellte: 'Du hast gewonnen, Kyouya.' Der Angesprochene ließ Leone zu sich zurück kommen und grinste noch etwas breiter: 'Ich habe schon immer gesagt, dass ich nie aufgeben werde, bis ich dich besiegt habe.' Das war wahr, seit 2 Jahren ist es sein Ziel gewesen, Hagane Gingka zu besiegen, er hat jeden Tag trainiert, ist immer stärker geworden, immer mit den Ziel vor Augen seinen Rivalen zu besiegen. Nun hatte er sein Ziel erreicht, er spürte den Erfolg seines Sieges, er hatte es endlich geschafft. Jedoch hatte er noch nicht alles was er gewollt hatte. Natürlich war er stolz auf seinen Sieg, und wie, und verspürte Freude darüber, dass sich nur noch sein Leone drehte, aber es gab noch eine Sache, oder besser gesagt, eine Person, die er vorhatte heute für sich zu gewinnen.

Der Pegasusblader schenkte dem Grünhaarigen ein warmes Lächeln: 'Ich habe nie daran gezweifelt, dass du irgendwann aufgeben würdest. Aber siehe dich vor, Pegasis und ich werden zusammen stärker werden und den nächsten Kampf gewinnen.' 'Ich erwarte nichts Anderes von dir, Gingka.' Angesprochener warf dem älteren Blader noch einen letzten Blick zu, bevor er in die Arena ging, um seinen Bey zu holen. Kyouya hatte ihn besiegt, nach all ihren spektakulären Kämpfen, welche meistens ohne einen Sieger endeten, hatte der Löwe nun endlich Gingka besiegt. Frustriert war der Rothaarige keineswegs. Klar, er wollte selbst als Sieger heraus gehen, aber es würde ein nächstes Mal zwischen ihnen geben, ein nächstes mal wo am Ende nur noch Pegasis sich drehen würde. Dessen war sich Gingka sicher, er würde den nächsten Kampf zwischen ihn und Kyouya gewinnen, diesen Ehrgeiz teilten die beiden Blader genauso wie die Leidenschaft für das Bladen. Obwohl der Blauäugige diesen Kampf gewonnen und damit sein Ziel erreicht hatte, wusste der Rothaarige, dass dies bestimmt nicht der letzte Kampf zwischen ihnen gewesen ist, alleine eine Aussage von Kyouya, dass er nur alles in einen Beykampf geben konnte wenn er mit Gingka kämpfte, sprach dafür dass noch viele Kämpfe folgen würden. Im nächsten Moment kam dem 16-Jährigen jedoch ein ganz anderer Gedanke. Der Kampf war vorbei, er hatte sich vorgenommen nach diesen seinen Rivalen etwas zu sagen, etwas sehr, sehr Wichtiges zu sagen.

 _'Bist du dir wirklich sicher, Madoka?', fragte der Rothaarige bestimmt zum 10 Mal die junge Frau und sah sie besorgt an. Die zwei Freunde saßen auf der Couch in Madokas Reparaturzimmer im B-Pit, beide mit je einem Burger vor sich auf den Tisch, den beide jedoch kaum angerührt haben, dafür waren die Zwei zu sehr in das ernste Gespräch vertieft. Die junge Frau nickte, auch zum zehnten Mal. 'Kyouya denkt immer an dich, es ist sein größtes Ziel, dich zu besiegen und vergiss nicht, selbst während Beykämpfen redet er von dir.' Der unsichere Gesichtsausdruck verschwand noch immer nicht von Gingkas Gesicht, er sah auf seine Hände und spielte unruhig mit seinen Fingern. Seit langem war Madoka für ihn da, wenn er sich unklar über seine Gefühle war oder besser gesagt, er konnte mit ihr über seine Gefühle für Kyouya sprechen. Schon seit langem sah er seinen Rivalen als mehr als nur einen Freund, konnte jedoch gar nicht sagen wie Kyouya ihn sah. Nur als einen starken Blader, den er unbedingt besiegen will? Einen Freund vielleicht? Oder als jemanden, der einen besonderen Platz in seinen Herzen hatte? Gingka hoffte auf die letzte Version. 'Was wenn ich alles kaputt mache?', fragte Gingka ängstlich und wandte seinen Blick wieder Madoka zu, 'Wenn er mich nicht so mag wie ich ihn und er...' Der Goldäugige mochte den Grünhaarigen wirklich sehr, er wollte ihn auf keinen Fall verlieren. Er konnte ohne Kyouya nicht glücklich sein, er hatte bereits ein paar Mal erlebt, wie sehr ihn die Abwesenheit des Blauäugigen zusetzen konnte. Er hatte es gespürt, als Kyouya ihm gesagt hatte, dass er bei der Weltmeisterschaft nicht Teil des japanischen Teams sein würde und der Rothaarige sich anfangs gar nicht mehr mit seinen ansonst typischen Enthusiasmus auf die Weltmeisterschaft freuen konnte. Nachdem Kyouya die kleine Gruppe verlassen hatte in Dunamis' Tempel, als Gingka nichts dagegen machen konnte, hatte er einen starken Schmerzen in seiner Brust gefühlt und eine tiefe Betrübtheit. Er wollte sich nie wieder so fühlen, er wollte Kyouya nicht verlieren und diese Trauer erleben._

 _'Gingka', sagte Madoka mit ruhiger, aber fester Stimme und sah ihren besten Freund bestimmt in die Augen, 'Erinnere dich daran, als ihr gegen Nemesis gekämpft habt. Als alles aussichtslos schien und nur noch du die Hoffnung nicht aufgegeben hast und weiterkämpfen wolltest. Kyouya hat vorgeschlagen, dir die Kraft seines Leone zu geben. Kannst du dir vorstellen, dass Kyouya irgendjemanden so etwas anbieten würde? Ich kann es nämlich nicht.' Damit hatte sie tatsächlich Recht, Gingka war zugleich überrascht, als auch berührt gewesen, als Kyouya ihn angeboten hat, ihn mit der Kraft seines Leones zu unterstützen. Der Rothaarige hätte nicht einmal im Traum daran gedacht, dass der ältere Blader auf so eine Idee kommen würde. 'Er denkt immer daran dich zu besiegen, er redet meistens nur mit dir, wenn ich ihn sehe spricht er fast nur davon dich in einen Beykampf zu schlagen, in anderen Worten er hat nur dich im Kopf.' Das stimmte ebenfalls, Gingka war tatsächlich verdächtig oft der Mittelpunkt von Kyouyas Gedanken und jeder der den Grünhaarigen kannte, wusste dies. Die Mechanikerin stöhnte kurz auf. 'Gott, Gingka, er ist für die Weltmeisterschaft in ein anderes Land gereist nur um gegen dich zu kämpfen.' Madokas blauen Augen waren weiterhin intensiv auf den 16-Jährigen gerichtet, auf dessen Gesicht man noch immer Zweifel sehen konnte. Die Braunhaarige fuhr fort: 'Gingka, glaube mir, es ist unmöglich, dass Kyouya dich nur als einen gewöhnlichen Rivalen sieht und jeder der ihn kennt würde mir da ohne zu Zögern zustimmen.' Die Stimme des Mädchens wurde weicher, ein mitfühlendes Lächeln erschien auf ihren Lippen, während Gingka sie ansah, zwischen der Hoffnung, dass seine Freundin recht hatte und der Angst, dass Kyouya nicht dasselbe empfand wie er hin und her gerissen, 'Es liegt an dir, ob du es ihm Morgen sagst oder nicht. Vertraue mir, du wirst gar nichts kaputt machen.'_

Der Rothaarige atmete tief durch, er hatte sich fest vorgenommen nach dem heutigen Kampf Kyouya seine Gefühle zu gestehen. Madoka hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, Gingka in einem langen Gespräch, das sich bis in die Nacht gezogen hat etwas zu beruhigen, aber die Sorgen blieben noch. Das war kein Beykampf, es ging um romantische Gefühle und Liebe, etwas worin sich Gingka gar nicht auskannte und nicht damit umzugehen wusste.

Benkeis Jubel waren noch immer laut und deutlich zu hören, als die beiden jungen Blader sich in den tunnelmäßigen Durchgang des Stadions begaben, um zu den Anderen zu gelangen. In gleichmäßigen Schritten gingen sie nebeneinander.

'Du hast mich wirklich besiegt, nach all der Zeit', sagte Gingka nach kurzer Zeit und sah den 17-Jährigen herausfordernd an, 'Aber nächstes Mal werden Pegasis und ich gewinnen, wir werden alles geben was wir haben.' Beykampf, Rivalität, damit kannte sich der Kleinere aus, das bereitete ihn keine Probleme, aber was danach folgen würde... Der Blauäugige lächelte und erwiderte: 'Ich erwarte nichts Anderes von dir. Enttäusche mich nicht bei unseren nächsten Kampf.'

Gingka blieb stehen. Er hatte es sich vorgenommen, der Moment war gekommen. Es war so weit. Er musste es hier und jetzt tun, solange sie noch alleine waren. Wenn er diese Chance nicht nutzen würde, dann würde er sich nie wieder trauen. Ein pures Chaos herrschte in seinen Kopf, obwohl er lange darüber nachgedacht hat was er Kyouya sagen sollte, wusste er noch immer nicht wie er es am besten formulieren sollte, das Einzige wozu er im Moment fähig war, war mit klopfenden Herzen zur Seite zu sehen und versuchen sich so schnell wie möglich die passenden Worte zurecht zu legen, während ihm noch die Angst zusetzte, seine Freundschaft mit Kyouya zu zerstö optimalen Bedingungen für eine Liebeserklärung, was dem jungen Mann nur zu sehr bewusst war.

Was Gingka allerdings nicht wusste war, was in Kyouyas Kopf vorging, der ebenfalls stehen geblieben war und leicht verwundert zu den Jüngeren sah. Der Grünhaarige hatte sich nämlich auch etwas vorgenommen. Seitdem sein Rivale ihn besiegt hat, nachdem Kyouya bei der Dark Nebula trainiert hat, hat er Gingka mit vollkommen anderen Augen gesehen. Er hatte sich in den willensstarken, optimistischen Pegasusblader verliebt und diese Gefühle haben sich in den letzten 2 Jahren nicht geändert. Kyouya hatte immer nur Gingka im Blick und wollte, dass auch dieser ihn so sah und niemanden anderen Grünhaarige erinnerte sich daran, wie sein bester Freund, Nile einige Male angedeutet hat, dass Kyouyas Fixation auf seinen Rivalen nicht nur einseitig sei. Kyouya war sehr selbstbewusst und von sich selbst überzeugt, trotzdem hatte er Gingka noch nicht gesagt wie er ihn sah. Er hatte heute nicht nur mit dem Gedanken das Stadion betreten, Hagane Gingka zu schlagen, sondern ihm auch klar zu machen, was er für ihn empfand. Ihm war klar, was er damit aufs Spiels setzte, soweit er wusste, war der jüngere Blader noch nie zuvor in einer Beziehung gewesen und war noch nie verliebt gewesen - außer in den Blauäugigen selbst, wenn er Niles Worten Glauben schenkte - er hatte also keine Ahnung wie sein Rivale reagieren würde. Wie Kyouya ihm zeigen würde, dass er Gingka liebte, darüber war er sich schon lange sicher, auch was er sagen würde, doch auf die Reaktion des Anderen konnte er nur warten. Sein Herz schlug schneller, etwas was nur selten geschah, als er sich den Goldäugigen näherte, bis er genau vor ihm stand. Dieser schien die Nähe zwischen den beiden jungen Männern kaum zu registrieren, Gingkas Blick war abgewandt, warum er überhaupt plötzlich angehalten hatte wusste der 17-Jährige nicht, aber im Moment spielte es für ihn keine große Rolle. Er wusste was er jetzt tun würde, egal was danach passieren würde, er war entschlossen, seinem Rivalen zu zeigen, was er für Kyouya bedeutete. Seine Augen schlossen sich, als er sich zu Gingkas Gesicht runterbeugte, nachdem dieser ihm wieder das Gesicht zugewandt hatte und das tat, was er sich vorgenommen hatte, gespannt auf die hoffentlich positive Reaktion des Jüngeren.

Gingkas Herz schlug weiterhin viel zu schnell und er war sich noch immer unsicher über das, was er sagen wollte, aber es wusste, dass er nicht länger warten konnte, egal ob er einen Plan hatte oder nicht. Er drehte seinen Kopf zu Kyouya, öffnete seinen Mund um etwas zu sagen, bemerkte erst jetzt wie nahe Kyouya vor ihm war. Er hatte gar keine Zeit auf diese Nähe zu reagieren oder ein Wort zu sagen, denn sein Rivale hatte sich bereits vorgebeugt und seine Lippen auf Gingkas gelegt. Kyouya handelte einfach, Taten sprachen für ihn schon immer mehr als Worte. Die goldenen Augen des Rothaarigen weiteten sich, während er versuchte zu realisieren was gerade vor sich ging. Kyouya stand genau vor ihn. Kyouyas Lippen waren auf seinen. Kyouya, sein Rivale - sein Schwarm - küsste ihn! Einfach so, ohne Vorwarnung! Das Herz des Rothaarigen schlug noch schneller, schneller als er es für möglich gehalten hielt. Seine Wangen nahmen einen rötlichen Ton an, während das Chaos in seinen Kopf explodierte und er tausende Emotionen auf einmal spürte. Kyouya küsste ihn wirklich, er küsste ihn, bevor er irgendetwas hatte sagen können, das bedeutete...das bedeutete, dass Madoka Recht hatte, das Kyouya ihn liebte! Gingkas Augen schlossen sich, er spürte Erleichterung, Freude,..er war mehr als nur glücklich, er hatte das Gefühl, dass er vor Glück in die Luft gehen könnte. Es war sein erster Kuss, aber was ihn besonders machte war, dass er von den Menschen geküsst wurde, von dem er es sich am meisten gwünscht hatte.

Kyouyas Gedanken fanden ebenfalls keinen Stillstand während des Kusses. Dies war ein Alles-oder-nichts-Risiko, er konnte nur erahnen, wie Gingka reagieren würde, doch für den kurzen Moment, konnte er einfach diese Nähe zwischen ihnen genießen, immerhin war das etwas, was er schon sehr lange tun wollte. Gleichzeitig wartete der ältere Blader auf irgendeine Reaktion des Jüngeren. Gingka stieß ihn weder weg, noch zeigte er in irgendwelcher Form, dass er abgeneigt vom Kuss war. Entweder war dies ein gutes Zeichen oder der Jüngere war zu überrascht vom Kuss um in irgendeiner Weise zu reagieren. Der Größere brach den Kuss ab und sah fest in die goldenen Augen seines Rivalen, welche sich gerade öffneten. Ihm entging nicht, wie gerötet Gingkas Wangen waren oder den Blick, mit dem er ihn ansah. Gingkas gesamte Aufmerksamkeit war auf Kyoyua gerrichtet, gespannt was er nach dieser Aktion sagen würde, immer noch überwältigt von seinen eigenen Gefühlen und der Überraschung, dass der Grünhaarige ihn plötzlich geküsst hatte. Der 17-Jährige sah keinen Grund die Nähe zwischen den 2 zu trennen, also blieb er stehen wo er war und sagte: 'Du bist seit 2 Jahren mein Rivale. Ich habe mein Ziel erreicht dich zu besiegen. Ich will noch mehr Kämpfe mit dir haben und dich noch viele Male besiegen, ich will jedes Mal alles geben.' Nun lag es an Gingka, wie er diese Information aufnehmen würde und in welche Richtung dieses Gespräch gehen würde. Zurücknehmen konnte und wollte der Grünhaarige nicht was er eben getan und gesagt hat, er hatte lange genug gewartet. Er liebte Gingka wirklich, er wollte ihn nicht verlieren, aber er wollte auch nicht weiterhin nur ein gewöhnlicher Freund des Goldäugigen sein, er wollte so viel mehr für ihn sein. Kyoyua wollte immer der Mittelpunkt Gingkas Gedanken sein, er wollte an der Seite des Rothaarigen sein, ihn küssen können...er wollte alles haben.

Ein Lächeln zierte die Lippen des Jüngeren. Jemand anderes hätte die Wort des Älteren als alles andere als romantisch interpretiert, aber wenn man die Beziehung der 2 Blader und Kyouyas Persönlichkeit beachtete, steckten in diesen 3 einfachen Sätze so viele Gefühle, sie drückten aus, was Kyouya für seinen Rivalen empfand und dass er mit ihm zusammen sein wollte, als mehr als nur als Freund. Gingkas Zweifel waren umsonst gewesen, Madoka hatte Recht gehabt, der Blauäugige liebte ihn auch. 'Kyouya, ich will auch noch viele Kämpfe mit dir kämpfen, du bist ein unglaublich starker Blader, einer der Stärksten die ich kenne, ich...', der Rothaarige brach ab. Er war noch immer neu und unsicher auf diesen Gebiet, Kyouya seine Gefühle zu sagen erschien ihm noch immer wie eine unendlich schwere Herausforderung. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er den Satz fortfahren sollte, wie er dem Älteren sagen sollte, dass er genauso empfand, er konnte nur weiterhin Kyouyas Gesicht ansehen, unsicher was er machen sollte. Kyouya nahm diesen Satz als einen positiven Verlauf dieses Gespräches auf, er ahnte bereits, was der Rothaarige sagen wollte und sprach für ihn weiter: 'Ich will mehr als nur dein Rivale sein. Ich sehe dich als mehr als nur jemanden, den ich in einen Beykampf besiegen will.' Eine kurze Pause, 2 Augenpaare waren fest auf das Gesicht des jeweils Anderen gerichtet, 2 Herzen schlugen schnell, bevor der ältere Blader das Offensichtliche aussprach: 'Ich liebe dich.' 3 Worte. 3 einfache Worte, die so viel Bedeutung mit sich trugen.

Gingkas Mund war leicht geöffnet , seine Wangen nahmen einen dunkleren Rotton an und seine goldene Augen weiteten sich erneut. Man konnte dies als eine natürliche Reaktion auf das eben Gesagte interpretieren oder auch, dass der Jüngere ebenfalls Gefühle für den Blauäugigen hatte, beides war möglich. Kyouya hatte genug getan, er würde nur noch darauf warten wie der Kleinere reagieren wird, darauf was er sagen würde, was er tun würde und ob er seine 'positiven' Reaktionen richtig eingeschätzt hatte. Er war noch nie ein geduldiger Mensch gewesen, aber noch nie hatte er so gespannt und hoffnungsvoll auf etwas gewartet und wollte so schnell, dass es vorbei war. Der Grünhaarige suchte in den Gesicht des Rothaarigen nach etwas was ihn zu 100 Prozent bestätigte, dass Gingka dasselbe wie er empfand. Von dem, was als nächstes passieren würde hing ab, wie sich ihre Beziehung von diesen Moment an verändern würde, ob Kyouya heute mehr als nur den Beykampf zwischen ihnen gewinnen würde, ob er an der Seite des Jüngeren sein nie in seinen Leben hatte er so gespannt auf etwas gewartet.

Gingkas Gefühle fuhren Achterbahn. Wenn sich bis zu diesem Punkt noch ein zweifelhafter Gedanke in Gingkas Kopf gehalten hatte, dann hatte dieser jetzt keine Chance mehr. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er sagen sollte, wie er reagieren sollte, er kam sich so dumm vor, einfach nur wie erstarrt dazustehen, während ihn blaue Iren abwartend ansahen. Kyouya hatte eben gesagt, dass er ihn liebte. Kyouya liebte ihn. Gingka konnte spüren wie sein Gesicht heiß wurde, es fühlte sich so an als würde sein Herz versuchen aus seiner Brust zu springen, er starrte noch immer den größeren Blader an. Kyouya liebte ihn. Gingka konnte nicht einfach keine Reaktion zeigen! Ihm kam eine Idee, er würde genauso es wie sein Rivale tun, nach dem Motto: Taten sprechen mehr als Worte. Also schloss er die Augen und stellte sich leicht auf die Zehenspitzen. Auf diese Weise würde er klar und deutlich seine Gefühle zeigen können und er würde nicht mitten in einen Satz hängen bleiben. Außerdem hatte er nicht länger Angst vor einer Zurückweisung, die ihn so unsicher gemacht hat. Langsam, zögerlich näherte sich sein Gesicht dem des Grünhaarigen und er küsste Kyouya. Dieses Mal herrschte nicht ein solches Gefühlschaos im Rothaarigen wie beim ersten Kuss, nein, dieses Mal spürte er Erleichterung, darüber, dass Koyuya ihn zurück liebte, Freude, dass er Kyouya küssen konnte und all seine Sorgen umsonst gewesen sind.

Dieser Kuss beendete das Warten des 17-Jährigen und zeigte ihm, dass er mit seinen Vermutungen richtig lag, Gingka war nicht von ihm abgeneigt. Im Gegenteil, er sah ihn so wie Kyouya ihn sah. Obwohl er es niemals zugeben würde, war Kyouya erleichtert, dass der Rothaarige so reagierte. Das würde bedeuten, dass er von diesen Tag an das für den Jüngeren sein konnte, was er schon seit vielen Monaten sein wollte und dass Kyouya dasselbe für den Jüngeren war, wie Gingka für ihn. Die blauen Augen schlossen sich, seine starken Hände suchten nach denen des kleineren Bladers, bis sie diese gefunden haben und umschlossen. Gingka drückte diese sanft. Der Grünhaarige genoss den Kuss, er mochte ihn mehr als den ersten, denn dieser war nicht nur länger, sondern auch mit den fantastischen Gefühl verbunden, dass der Kleinere ihn auch liebte, worauf Kyouya am meisten gehofft hatte. Nach ein paar Momenten endete der Kuss, die Blicke der beiden Blader waren auf den jeweils Anderen gerichtet. Gingka hatte ein glückliches Lächeln auf den Lippen, nicht das breite, enthusiastische, welches er so oft zeigte, sondern ein leichtes, zufriedenes, dass er nur selten hatte. Kyouya lächelte den Jüngeren mit den sanften Lächeln an, welches nur für Gingka bestimmt war. Ihre Hände hielten sie immer noch,sie dachten nicht daran los zulassen oder die Nähe zwischen ihnen zu beenden. Für beide war dies ein Erfolg gewesen, in diesem Moment waren beide junge Männer wunschlos glücklich und dachten gar nicht an ihre Freunde, die sich bestimmt schon fragten wo sie so lange blieben. Der Ältere drückte Gingkas Hände mit sanften Druck, sein Blick änderte sich, etwas Herausforderndes lag in seiner Stimme: 'Bereite dich gut auf unseren nächsten Kampf vor, Gingka. Als mein Rivale musst du immer stärker werden.' In den goldenen Iren erschien ein willensstarker Kampfgeist, einer der Gründe, warum Kyouya den kleineren Blader liebte. Entschlossen erwiderte Gingka: 'Sicher, Pegasis und ich werden das nächste mal bestimmt gewonnen.'

Sie würden weiterhin Rivalen bleiben, weiterhin gegeneinander kämpfen und bei jedem Beykampf alles geben. Der andere wird weiterhin dazu fähig sein den jeweils Anderen so reagieren zu lassen, wie es sonst kein anderer kann. Die 2 Blader werden weiterhin eine besondere Verbindung haben, sie werden weiterhin ihren starken Kampfgeist und die Liebe für das Bladen teilen. Ihre Gefühle füreinander werden weiterhin dieselben bleiben, aber eine Sache wird sich von diesen Zeitpunkt an ändern. Sie werden sich über die Gefühle des jeweils anderen bewusst sein, sie werden mehr Zeit zusammen verbringen, nicht als gewöhnliche Freunde, sonder als Paar. Sie haben vieles zusammen erlebt und überstanden, die nächsten Jahre werden sie als Partner und Rivalen verbringen, sie werden für den Anderen da sein, sich gegenseitig inspirieren, sie werden sich streiten, wie es jedes Paar tut, aber sie werden sich wieder versöhnen und ihre Gefühle werden nur stärker werden. Ihr Partner wird etwas werden, das niemand ersetzen kann, an dessen Seite sie leben wollen und den sie nie verlieren wollen.

Tategami Kyouya und Hagane Gingka, werden noch viele Herausforderungen gemeinsam gegenüberstehen und werden sie zusammen bewältigen können, ihre Liebe wird nie verblassen.


End file.
